


When They Celebrate

by mistleto3



Series: Beginnings [8]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: The first time Mikoto and Tatara celebrate Valentine’s Day and Tatara’s birthday together.





	When They Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimtheriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimtheriel/gifts).



> This is the last fic I have planned for this series at the moment, so I’m provisionally going to call it finished, but if ever I get an idea/prompt/request that fits the theme of the series, I’ll write it as a continuation of this. Thank you for everyone who’s supported me whilst I’ve written this series (especially with the massive delay between chapters ^^; orz).
> 
> For Mikototsu Week 2017, day 10: NSFW/Sensual. 
> 
> Based on a request by Nimtheriel a really fuckin long time ago I'm sorry;;;
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/168674554899/beginnings-part-12)

“Happy Valentine’s day!”

The cry that woke Mikoto was far too energetic for the early hour, and he opened his eyes blearily to see his boyfriend climbing onto the bed with a wide, goofy grin on his face, clutching a heart-shaped red box.

“It’s your birthday,” Mikoto pointed out, his voice still gruff with sleep. “Ain’t that more important?”

“I’ve never had a boyfriend to celebrate Valentine’s day with before, but I’ve had a lot of birthdays.” As he spoke, Tatara clambered across the mattress to sit cross-legged beside Mikoto on top of the covers. Over the top of Tatara’s head, Mikoto noticed the chest of drawers had been adorned with a bouquet of red roses in a vase, fastened to which was a large, heart-shaped helium balloon.

“You never been given chocolates before?” Mikoto asked sceptically, deciding to ignore the decorations.

“Well, yeah, I have, but not from anyone I was actually _interested_ in. Besides, I wanna be the one giving them out for once.”

“You’re a guy; you give yours out on white day.”

“Well, seeing as we’re both guys here I figured I could bend the rules and give you mine today. I love Valentine’s day, it’s so romantic and it feels so festive, I’ve been looking forward to celebrating it with you ever since we got together. It’s a whole holiday dedicated to the celebration of love, I don’t know why you expected me to be anything other than completely infatuated with the idea of it.”

Mikoto merely rolled his eyes, but accepted the box that Tatara thrust into his hands.

“Go on, open them then.”

With a sigh, Mikoto untied the ribbon holding it closed and lifted the lid to reveal dozens of strawberries, cut into the shapes of roses and dipped in dark chocolate.

“I made them myself,” Tatara said, puffing out his chest in pride. “Well, Anna helped as well, but she was making giri choco with me to give out to everyone.”

“Is this breakfast then?” Mikoto joked, though his tone was as deadpan as ever.

“No, silly. I made breakfast in bed for you.”

“It’s your _birthday,_ ” he pointed out again.

“And for my birthday, I would like to enjoy my first not-single Valentine’s day and spoil my handsome boyfriend, okay?”

“Fine.” Mikoto sighed once more, and Tatara let out a giggle of joy before kissing him on the forehead and hurrying off downstairs to retrieve the tray of breakfast he’d made. As Mikoto watched him leave, he popped a strawberry into his mouth, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s overabundance of enthusiasm.

When Tatara returned with Mikoto’s breakfast on a tray, he found Mikoto had fallen back to sleep, though it appeared he’d gotten up briefly while Tatara had been out of the room, as a shiny red gift bag now lay on the mattress beside him.

“Wake up, sleepy lion,” Tatara said gently, and Mikoto stirred once more, sitting up slowly to take the cup of black coffee that Tatara was pressing into his hands.

He took a sip, then glanced down at the bag beside him. “Are you going to open it?”

“Let me have like five more minutes of Valentine’s day before you turn this into my birthday. Eat your breakfast.”

Mikoto made a gruff noise of protest, but picked up the tray and set it on his lap obediently, listening to Tatara’s excited babble as he ate the omelette and bowl of miso soup and rice that he’d been given.

Once he’d finished, he placed the tray back on the bedside table, and raised an eyebrow. “Can you open your present now?”

“Fine, fine~,” Tatara said with and exaggerated sigh, and he shuffled across the bed over to Mikoto to pick up the gift bag. The first thing he retrieved from it was a small box, which he opened to reveal a guitar pick, carved from red jasper and emblazoned with the Homra insignia.

“It’s beautiful…” Tatara threw his arms around him gratefully, then sat back to turn the pick in the light. “I take it this is because I was complaining about playing the guitar making my fingers calloused?”

“Mm.”

Tatara reached into the bag once more, and this time pulled out a bottle of expensive hand cream. He chuckled, removing the lid to take a sniff of the floral moisturiser. “This too?”

“Mm. Anna helped pick it.”

“Thank you~.” Tatara kissed Mikoto on the cheek. As much as Mikoto didn’t seem like he paid much attention to anything, it was moments like this, when he remembered passing comments made weeks ago, that proved he was more attentive than he seemed at first glance.

The final item in the bag was an envelope, though it didn’t feel as though it contained a card. Tatara raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he picked open the seal and tipped out the contents- a pair of tickets. Tatara turned them in his hand, and his eyes widened.

“No way, how did you know I even liked her?”

The tickets were to a gig- a small independent musician that Mikoto had never heard of before Tatara started listening to her music, and playing it constantly both on his MP3 player and on his guitar.

“Guitar tabs with her name on. Kusanagi said you’d mentioned a gig.”

Tatara threw his arms around him. “Thank you…”

“It’s your birthday, so you can pick whatever you wanna do.”

When Tatara’s eyes lit up, Mikoto worried that offering had been a mistake.

Thankfully, Tatara’s plans weren’t too sinister – the pair went to a small European-style café in the afternoon for lunch, and then Tatara dragged Mikoto around the shopping centre, picking out things to buy with money he’d gotten for his birthday. Mikoto followed him around with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, carrying bags of shopping without complaining and offering when prompted some noncommittal opinions on items of clothing Tatara held up as Tatara complained in jest about how useless he was.

When they arrived home, Mikoto set about attempting to make dinner, which Tatara was a little suspicious about until Misaki, who had been sitting in the bar and overheard their conversation, piped up to offer his assistance. Misaki’s surprising aptitude for cooking made Tatara feel a little better about the whole thing, so he agreed to let them cook together, under the condition that they were intermittently supervised by either himself or Izumo. To Tatara’s surprise, the meal turned out better than expected – another of Misaki’s fried rice dishes that he seemed to have invented entirely off the cuff, but it tasted good all the same. He’d made rather a colossal amount of the stuff, however, so a small group of clansmen gathered around the table: Tatara, Mikoto, Anna, Izumo, Misaki, and Rikio, and ate together. In a way, it was sort of the sweetest gift Tatara had gotten that day – it wasn’t often he got to sit together and have a meal with his friends and family like this, and it filled Tatara with joy to have all of them in one place, chattering over the food in front of them. Family meals weren’t something he’d ever had a chance to grow up with.

 Once dessert had been eaten and the plates had been cleared and the crowd began to disperse, Mikoto and Tatara headed upstairs with Anna to their apartment above the bar to cuddle on the couch and watch bad b-list horror movies together (normally Tatara wouldn’t have condoned letting a 9 year old watch gory horror, Anna liked the gratuitous fake blood for the colour, and the poorly-acted violence wasn’t exactly scary). Of course, there was no way Tatara was going to let anyone get away without having a big party for his birthday, but that had been planned for the weekend when people didn’t have work to get to in the morning – for tonight, he was more than content to have a quiet night in with his family.

Eventually, Anna drifted off against Mikoto’s shoulder about half-way through the third of the increasingly terrible sequels, and Mikoto carried her through to her bedroom to put her to bed. When he returned, he locked the door to his and Tatara’s bedroom behind him, smirking.

“What’s that look for?” Tatara asked.

“Isn’t birthday sex a cliché thing that people do?”

Tatara recognised his words as the same as the ones he’d said on Mikoto’s birthday. He grinned. “Yes, it is~…”

“I have another gift for you.”

“Oh?”

Mikoto opened his underwear drawer and pulled out another package, wrapped haphazardly in red paper – Mikoto had obviously wrapped this one himself. And when Tatara opened it, he saw why: inside it was a bullet vibrator and the batteries to go with it.

“King~ How scandalous.”

“Didn’t ya say ya used to like using toys?”

“I had a couple of dildos, but I didn’t really use them much after we started having sex. But I guess I never thought of you using them on me… I never had a vibrator either.”

“I can use toys on you.”

“I have some here; they’re in a box under the bed. Just in case you weren’t home or something. I didn’t think you’d be into that sort of thing.”

“It’s your birthday. I’ll do anything you want.”

Tatara shivered, and Mikoto smirked at the flush of arousal creeping across his cheeks.

“I never really had you pegged (no pun intended) as the type who’s into kink and stuff.”

“Depends what kind of kink?” Mikoto sat back down beside Tatara, watching him as he kept his gaze fixed bashfully on the toy in his hands to avoid looking at Mikoto’s face.

“I mean, you know I’m into a little bit of masochism and stuff… biting, scratching, hair pulling, rough sex, love bites, that sort of thing…”

“Go on.”

“I guess… my submissive streak in that sense goes pretty far.”

“Mhm?” Mikoto encouraged.

“Like, I really wouldn’t be opposed to you tying me up. I like the idea of wearing lacy lingerie… I have a praise kink…”

“Praise kink?”

“Like, being called a good boy and stuff…” It was sort of adorable seeing Tatara so bashful – it had been a long time since he’d been embarrassed in the bedroom, and even though he listed kink after kink in complete certainty, he said them quietly, as though he’d never admitted all this in so many words.

“I can do that. Anything else?”

“Overstimulation, general submissive stuff like begging and being teased, cum play…”

“What’s that?”

“Playing with cum? Like, cumming on each other, licking it off, I guess creampies count…”

Mikoto nodded in understanding. “Anything else?”

“Having sex in front of a mirror, maybe wearing toys out in public, like a butt plug or something… I guess those are all the main ones, but sometimes I get the urge to do other stuff, kind of like the way my hobbies come and go. There were a couple of weeks a while back where I was really into the idea of wearing women’s clothes… I bought this sexy silky chemise thing and some lace panties and spent a lot of time in my bedroom.”

The mental image sent a jolt of static down Mikoto’s spine. “Do you still have those?”

“Somewhere, why?”

“You should wear them some time.”

Tatara giggled bashfully. “I’ve had times when I’ve been into… I guess exhibitionism but not really? I didn’t actually want anyone to see me doing stuff, but the idea of it was hot, so I filmed myself. I never posted them anywhere, but I still have the videos. I’ll show you them one day.”

“I’d like that.” As Mikoto spoke, he leaned in to kiss just under Tatara’s ear, and he felt a shiver go down Tatara’s body. “What do you want tonight?”

“I’m spoilt for choice…” Tatara said softly, tilting his head to give Mikoto better access to his neck.

“It’s your birthday. Anything you want.”

“I think… I’d like to try being tied up. And then you can just ravish me or something.”

“Sounds good.” Mikoto punctuated the sentence with a nip at the soft skin of Tatara’s throat, and Tatara groaned at the sensation, reaching immediately for the hem of Mikoto’s t-shirt to pull it off. As soon as the garment was over Mikoto’s head, he leaned in to kiss Tatara deeply, their lips moving against each other roughly and heatedly. Tatara’s arms found their way around Mikoto’s shoulders to roam across his back, but Mikoto shook them off him, then gathered his partner’s wrists into his palm and pinned them to the pillow above his head. Tatara shuddered with arousal.

“What do you have I can tie you up with?” Mikoto said gruffly into his ear, and Tatara bit his lip.

“In the cupboard there’s a bag of wrapping paper and stuff, and in that there’s a spool of ribbon.”

Mikoto gave Tatara another quick kiss before getting to his feet to find the item. It only took a moment to find the bag, and he quickly retrieved the ribbon from it, then turned around to find that in the intervening time, Tatara had stripped naked and was sitting up on the mattress looking expectantly at his partner. Smirking, Mikoto crossed the room towards him, unravelling a length of the ribbon and tearing it off the spool before crawling on top of his boyfriend. He wound it loosely around Tatara’s wrists and tied it in a bow to the headboard as Tatara grinned eagerly.

Then, Mikoto began kissing downwards from his earlobe, torturously slowly letting his mouth venture down across Tatara’s jaw and down his neck until he reached his shoulder, where he bit down sharply, sucking on the skin. Tatara gasped at the sensation, tipping his head to the side to give Mikoto better access. As soon as Mikoto was satisfied with the mark that would be left behind, he moved on to leave another on his collarbone, and then on the other side of his neck, and then on his chest. He continued in that manner until little needy whimpers flowed from Tatara’s lips, and his upper body was littered with blossoming bruises, and only then did he deign to move his lips downwards, peppering kisses over his stomach to his hips, and down towards his thighs, which Tatara gladly parted to allow Mikoto better access.

And then Mikoto stopped, and Tatara huffed in frustration as he watched his lover pick up the vibrator, remove it from its packaging and insert the battery, all whilst Tatara squirmed, his arousal twitching between his legs. When Mikoto finally got the thing assembled and pressed the on button, he saw Tatara lick his lips at the sight of the toy buzzing to life.

Mikoto wasted no more time – almost immediately, the tip of the vibrator was pressed to Tatara’s inner thigh, trailing upwards to trace lazy circles around all the sensitive spots until Mikoto was satisfied he’d teased his lover to his limit. Only then did he finally press the toy against Tatara’s entrance. Tatara let out a cry, disproportionately loud for the gentle touch and the low speed setting of the toy, and bucked his hips towards it eagerly. Mikoto smirked, continuing to move the toy slowly against him, until Tatara was tugging on his restraints, panting hard.

Then, in one swift movement, Mikoto lifted Tatara’s hips, moved the tip of the toy to the base of his cock, and buried his face between Tatara’s thighs to lap at his entrance. Tatara buried his face in his own upper arm to bite back a cry, melting into Mikoto’s touch. Mikoto had never seen him this needy before; he seemed to have almost entirely lost control of his own faculties, and his hips bucked without restraint against Mikoto’s mouth as his tongue worked at him, and the vibrator trailed up and down the underside of his cock.

“Nnn… Get on with it, or you’ll make me cum…” Tatara whined, and Mikoto chuckled as he pulled his lips away and reached for the lubricant to slick his fingers.

He prepared his lover quickly, as Tatara yelped and whimpered and rolled towards the digits pressing inside him, eagerly accepting a second and a third finger and seeming near begging for more, twitching and clenching around them as Mikoto thrust them inside him, grinding his fingertips against Tatara’s sweet spot. Normally, Mikoto would have preferred to take a little more time and care over his preparations, but Tatara didn’t seem willing to wait that long – barely a minute after Mikoto had slid a third finger into him, Tatara was already begging:

“M-Mikoto… Please!”

It wasn’t often Mikoto heard Tatara use his given name, and the sound of it, the desperation in his voice, made him shudder with arousal. He withdrew his fingers, then hurried to shed the last of his clothes and reached for the drawer once more.

“D-do we have to bother with condoms…?” Tatara said shyly. “If we’re both clean…”

“I am,” Mikoto replied, raising an eyebrow.

“I-is a guy not allowed to like the idea of his boyfriend cumming inside him?” Tatara huffed.

Mikoto smirked. “You really want that?”

He nodded eagerly.

Mikoto closed the drawer he had just half-opened and picked up the bottle of lubricant that he’d discarded onto the bed, then slicked it onto his bare cock, watching the way Tatara’s eyes fixed on him touching himself, enraptured. The moment he was done, Mikoto knelt between Tatara’s thighs, lifting his partner’s hips up to his own and taking a moment to drink in the sight of him: trembling in anticipation, with a blush creeping down from his neck onto his chest and shoulders, his cock stiff between his thighs and crowned with a bead of precum.

“P-please…” Tatara whimpered impatiently once more, and Mikoto finally slid inside him, coaxing groans from both of them.

Tatara wasted no time, immediately rocking his hips against Mikoto’s in encouragement, and Mikoto could do nothing but indulge him, thrusting slowly and gently inside him as he grew accustomed to the stretching sensation. Not that Tatara seemed to want to grow accustomed to anything – he was already writhing and twitching in Mikoto’s grip, trying to push him deeper, and Mikoto once again obliged, continuing the steady pace, but pressing hilt deep with each measured thrust. Yelps of desperate ecstasy already flooded past Tatara’s lips, and they only grew higher pitched and more eager as the pair settled into a rhythm, rough and desperate. Mikoto’s instinct to be gentle was gradually eroded by Tatara’s whimpers in his ear, the way his gasps ghosted across Mikoto’s skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and it wasn’t long until he was indulging Tatara’s wish to simply be ravished, held up by Mikoto’s fingers digging into his slender thighs as Mikoto surrendered himself to his hormones, and to his lover’s whimpered demands:

“H-harder…! Yes, right there! D-don’t stop, god, Mikoto~! Faster!”

All the while, Mikoto kept nipping and kissing at what he could reach of Tatara’s chest and throat, letting out low, satisfied groans that he didn’t really want to hold back – Tatara seemed to relish in the expression of Mikoto’s enjoyment, and he shivered with each grunt that escaped Mikoto’s lips.

It took a while for Mikoto to remember the vibrator that had fallen discarded onto the sheets, and he grabbed for it once more, turning it back on and once again tracing lines up and down Tatara’s cock, eliciting a cry of ecstasy from his lover. The way Tatara rolled his hips, desperate and voracious as he threw his body towards the sensation, sent shocks of heat spiralling down Mikoto’s spine. Tatara’s cries were exultant now; he looked as though he barely even remembered his own name, and could only just summon the language to express his pleasure in the form of semi-coherent shrieks. He buried his face in his own arm once more, muffling his voice in his shoulder to stop it carrying through the walls, and his hands twisted desperately in their bindings, as though aching to cling to Mikoto’s shoulders.

The smell of smoke caught Mikoto’s attention, and he looked up to see Tatara singeing through the ribbon with his aura. As soon as his wrists were free, he threw his arms around Mikoto’s back, digging his nails into his skin as though his life depended on it.

Their synchronised motions only grew more erratic, rough and jerky and haphazard with pleasure as Tatara threw his body towards Mikoto’s, savouring the sensation of him thrusting into him, as though still craving more, losing himself in the ecstasy. The bucking of his hips was impatient and greedy and exultant; his body seemed to be moving of its own volition, and Tatara looked as though he was long past the point of self-consciousness, or even self-awareness. The only coherent word he was able to form was his lover’s name, whispered with each exhale as his voice gave out, and then his head tipped back onto the pillow as his whole body shuddered violently, his mouth tipping open in a silent scream as he reached his climax, releasing across his own abdomen as Mikoto rocked slowly in and out of him, trying to emblazon the sight into his memory. But there was only so long he could keep his vision from blurring before the sensation of his lover tightening and trembling around him drew him over the edge to his own orgasm, and with a low groan, he came inside his partner.

They were still for a long moment, their breathing ragged from exertion as Mikoto turned off the vibrator with shaky fingers and dropped it onto the mattress. It was a while before Tatara finally seemed to gather enough of his senses to be able to utter: “T-that… was amazing…”

“Happy birthday,” Mikoto said with a smirk, pulling out of his lover and leaning down to lap his release off his tummy. Tatara shuddered at the sight, biting his lip playfully as Mikoto lay down beside him once every drop had been licked clean and kissed his lover softly.

“Happy Valentine’s,” Tatara countered, rolling onto his side to kiss his lover slowly, basking in their afterglow. “That little toy is really powerful for how small it is… we should use it more often…”

“We can get more toys if you want,” Mikoto offered, picking up a crumpled box of cigarettes from his bedside table and lighting one.

“Don’t tempt me~.”

Mikoto chuckled, then changed the subject before his boyfriend could get any more ideas. “So how was your first Valentine’s as a not-single person?”

“Like I always hoped it would be. Then again I always hoped it would be with you, so…”

“That’s cheesy,” Mikoto teased, sliding his arm around his partner’s shoulders.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way~.”

Mikoto couldn’t help but smile at the grin on his lover’s lips, and he exhaled a ribbon of smoke before leaning down to kiss him once more.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you more~.”

“Not possible.”


End file.
